At the Madness of Starcraft
by CapoExecutor
Summary: Just a version of Episode 11 where the game Day of Sagittarius is replaced with Starcraft. Three part story.


Note: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or Starcraft.

I was actually playing a 3 humans vs 5 humans game when the idea actually struck me, though that moment cost me all of my Protoss units such that I had to fall back on using my mind-controlled Terran units for the rest of match.

This will be just a three-part story.

IIIIIII:::::IIIIIIII

"My Queen, we have received confirmation from our Observers. Enemy fleets have been located on the western border of the Koprulu Sector" Itsuki spoke through the communications system screen in Haruhi's Infested Command Center.

"Coordinates of the five enemy fleets uploaded." Yuki added. "Enemy group advancing towards our starting fleets. Numbering approximately 15,000 confirmed units. Composition of advancing force: 1000 Devourers, 2500 Scourges, 1500 Mutalisks, 2000 Wraiths, 1000 Battlecruisers, 1500 Valkyries, 500 Science Vessels, 2000 Scouts, 2000 Corsairs, and 1000 Carriers."

"So they're here." Haruhi, the self-styled SOS leader, spoke as she stood from her throne. She didn't look intimidating in appearance at first, considering that she was wearing her bunny costume but the addition of two pairs of bladed wings protruding from her back were a different story altogether along with the fact that the bunny ears on her head were brimming with the electricity needed to cast a Psionic Storm at any given moment.

"We're going to wipe out the enemy! Mikuru, activate all of our primary hive clusters!" Haruhi ordered, looking at the red-haired beauty standing next to the base of the staircase leading to the throne. No matter what she was wearing, Mikuru's "intimidating" appearance was a joke, though she still retained that sexy glamour. She was dressed similar to Haruhi with the exception of the color of her costume being red. If her personal guard of eight Hunter Killers had actual brains, they would probably make wagers on whether Mikuru would or wouldn't faint in the middle of a battle.

Upon hearing Haruhi's orders, Mikuru quickly sent a psychic call to two-thirds of the Zerg Broods on the planet Char. The Overlords received the message and it wasn't long before all of the Zerg units and buildings went to work. Evolutionary processes for upgrades and special abilities were jump-starting into motion in Spires and Greater Spires. Hatcheries, Lairs, and Hives were triggering their larvae to create Mutalisks, Scourges, and more Overlords. Overall, the Zerg Primary Hive Clusters in all of the Zerg Broods under Haruhi's command were getting prepared for battle.

"T-They'll… start deploying ground forces if possible." Mikuru weakly spoke.

"Then we'll just have to do even better." Haruhi replied as she sent her orders to the remaining third of the Zerg Broods, ordering them to create upgraded Hydralisks and more Hydralisks to be morphed into Lurkers. Haruhi reminded herself to give Mikuru control of the ground forces later while she would take the air swarms into space.

Meanwhile, in space, Haruhi's other allies were taking their positions on nearby planets. On Braxis, Kyon's fleet of Terran vessels of Battlecruisers, supported by Wraiths and Valkyries, were going through the last upgrades and special abilities at his secondary bases while his primary base started creating a ground force of Goliaths and Siege Tanks. On Aiur, Itsuki rallied his fleet of Protoss Carriers, Scouts, and Arbiters together at his primary Nexus while warping in a defensive combination of Photon Cannons, Reevers, Archons, and High Templar around the perimeters of his secondary bases. On Shakuras, Yuki had finished setting up her own fleet of Protoss Scouts and Corsairs along with a ground force of Dark Templar and Dragoons. That gave her time to focus on the finishing touches in the construction of her own set of Terran bases, courtesy of the Mind-controlled SCVs that she had her Dark Archons take from Kyon's base. For insurance purposes, Yuki had begun the development of her own Zerg colony, courtesy of the mind-controlled Drones, on the barren world of Tarsonis. Suffice to say, the artificial human had all three races at her disposal.

"Upgrade complete." a female computerized voice announced.

"Research complete." a masculine alien voice announced.

"Evolution complete." a sinister insectoid voice announced.

"Our current armies are ready and on standby." Itsuki spoke.

"Preparing construction of replacement ground and air units." Yuki spoke.

"I'm maxed out." Kyon spoke.

"All groups ready and on standby." Mikuru spoke meekly.

Haruhi smiled a smile that would have rivaled the Queen of Blades Sarah Kerrigan before calling out. "All units, full speed ahead!"

At that moment, Kyon interrupted. "Hey Haruhi, shouldn't you stay back a bit? Your aerial swarms aren't done going through the final upgrade evolutions."

"I want to go in there and rip them apart!" Haruhi protested.

"When you're playing shogi or chess, do you send your king to the front lines? Also, would you rather face the enemy on their turf or wait for them so you can have home field advantage?" Kyon asked, giving Haruhi pause.

"Hmm, that may be true." Haruhi spoke before pointing at the screen displaying Kyon's image. "Well, then you guys take care of it. Find the enemy leaders and their base planets and fire away! We'll win this one. Turn those impertinent Computer Society freaks and their home worlds into smoldering heaps of scrap!"

Onboard the Hyperion, Kyon sighed to himself with his shoulders sagging. "Shouldn't be just raised the white flag? But then again, I guess we can't do that."

IIIIII::::IIIIII

Read and review. Should I continue?


End file.
